


"But you love me, right?"

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff with not plot whatsoever whoops, shameless fluff, this fandom just needs more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Joniss Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	"But you love me, right?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliveriley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveriley/gifts).



> I had a sudden burst of motivation and decided to write some fluff (also as kind of a gift back to oliveriley maybe)
> 
> so yeah have some plotless cute shit

“Johanna, please stop moving.”

Katniss grumbled to herself as her lover kicked around their blankets and pulled them back on a second later, complaining that the room temperature kept ‘fluctuating’. She listened as Johanna growled to herself about nothing important, and kicked away the covers once again.

“Okay, I can’t take this. Come here.” She held her arms out, motioning for Johanna to join her. Johanna shot her a look. “Hell no. I am not the little spoon in this relationship. I’m too punk for that.”

Katniss huffed, “Fine. But if you’re going to keep tossing around then I’m sleeping on the couch. With Buttercup.”

Johanna pouted for a moment, but finally gave in. However, instead of having her back to Katniss as the archer had expected, Johanna pushed Katniss onto her back, and wrapped her arms and legs around her. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m taking your body heat, Girl on Fire,” Johanna mumbled, nuzzling her nose against Katniss’ neck. Katniss sighed and ran her hand through Johanna’s short hair, stopping at her neck and rubbing the stray hairs there. “You’re a piece of work, you know that?”

“But you love me, right?” Johanna said, over half asleep.

“Of course.”

~`~`~

Katniss was practically in a puddle of her own sweat when she woke up. Although, some of the moisture on her nightshirt might have been drool, but Katniss just assumed it was sweat. She looked down at the figure on top of her and couldn’t help but grin. Johanna had Katniss’ nightshirt balled up in one fist, and Katniss’ hand tangled in the other hand. Their legs were a tangled mess; one of Johanna’s was hooked around Katniss’ so the latter was stuck. Katniss ran her hand through the bird’s nest that was Johanna’s hair and pulled at it slightly. “Johanna, I have to get up.”

No answer. Katniss sighed. She decided it wasn’t worth a very grumpy Johanna Mason, so she pulled both her and Johanna out of bed and held onto her as she walked to the kitchen. She finally heard a faint grumble as she was brewing a pot of coffee. “Good morning, sunshine.”

Johanna wrapped herself tighter around Katniss so she could support herself, and Katniss prepared her a cup of coffee. “No morning is a good morning.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t spent half of last night thrashing around in the blankets you wouldn’t be as tired.” Katniss knew this was a lie; Johanna could get ten hours of sleep and still wake up tired and in a bad mood. “And by the way, you didn’t take my body heat. You just added to it. I woke up all sweaty.”

“Is that what this is?” Johanna inquired, pointing at the wet stain on Katniss’ shirt.

“Actually I think that’s your drool,” Katniss laughed. Johanna looked at her apologetically. “Sorry, it happens.”

“It’s okay, Jo. Here’s your coffee. Which, by the way, has a copious amount of sugar in it.”

“Just the way I like it,” Johanna grinned, sliding off of Katniss and onto the kitchen counter, grasping the hot mug in her hands. She swung her legs back and forth so every few seconds there would be a loud _thunk_ on the cabinet.

Katniss smiled as she prepared herself a cup of tea. “You’re ridiculous sometimes.”

“But you love me, right?”

“That’s _why_ I love you, stupid.”

Johanna grinned. “Appreciate the compliment, Brainless.”

~`~`~

Johanna’s hands were sweaty in hers, but they always were. Katniss got used to it as they strolled through the district, hand in hand. Katniss’ pace wasn’t very fast, but her legs were longer than the older victor, so Johanna had to walk faster to keep up. Katniss quickly noticed this and began to slow down, but this just caused Johanna to start running ahead of her, dragging Katniss behind her. “Johanna! Stop!”

“I can keep up fine! See, Brainless? No need to slow down for-” Johanna’s mocking was interrupted when she ran smack into a tree. Katniss bumped into her and stumbled backwards. “Oh my god.”

They returned home with Johanna wrapped around Katniss again, nose bleeding profusely. Katniss ignored the blood seeping into her (new) shirt. She set Johanna on the couch and started treating her nose. “I guess it isn’t broken...Just bloody and maybe bruised.”

“Thanks for the expert diagnosis, Doctor Everdeen,” Johanna smirked while sopping up the blood with a towel.

“You did this to yourself, don’t try to make me look bad,” Katniss sat up on the couch next to her, opening a book and sliding thick reading glasses over her face. Johanna giggled. ( _Which was definitely not punk_ , Katniss thought). “What, Jo?”

“Nothing. You just look so dorky in those.”

“But you love me, right?” Katniss asked teasingly.

Johanna answered with a toothy grin. “Nah. I hate you.”

Katniss smiled. “I hate you too, baby. With all my heart.”

 

 


End file.
